The Core
by CouncilMemberKurda
Summary: Hunter and Sam are the best of friends, but can Hunter complete his quest with the world against him? Only time can mend a broken heart, but that time's running out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Expectations

Thunder flashes in the sky, and the rain is so thick that you can barely see through the seemingly white beads bouncing off the ground. The air is dense, and hard to breathe. Sunshine was deluded by the dark clouds; so much in fact, that the only thing allowing one's self to see was the brightness of the white pellets. Two men stood, towering over top of a small, seemingly innocent Pokémon. It had soft, glowing eyes sticking out in the dim atmosphere. Its legs were broad, and covered with orange-red colored fur.  
>The only thing that distinguished this creature from others of its species were its eyes. They were very vibrant, and different colors. One was a deep, aquatic blue, and the other was a bright, shimmering green. The other two Pokémon were very gruff, and had tan fur covering their chests, blue covering the lining of their body, with black strips slipped in.<br>"You're getting it now boy." Said the Pokémon on the left with a slight smirk.  
>"Just because your father was a legend doesn't mean you're anything close to what he was." The Pokémon on the right chanted, his deep voice muffled by the sound of rain.<br>"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" The Growlithe was cut short of his sentence, when the right Lucario's foot swept across the defenseless Pokémon's face.  
>He flew, skidding off the ground, closer to the edge of the sharp drop of the cliff they stood atop. The Growlithe's eyes welled with glittering tears, as he laid, panting heavily from the blow.<br>The Lucario on the left chuckled at the pathetic sight, while the offender moved in with murder in his eyes.  
>"You should have moved out of this town when you had the chance kid." He spoke darkly, raising his foot to stomp the soul out of the Growlithe. "Say goodbye!" As the Lucario lowered his foot, he heard something to his side. A ball of blue aura hurled him off his feet, and into his companion.<br>"Are you okay, Hunter?" Said the mysterious Pokémon standing before him.  
>"Y-yeah… Thank you." Said the docile Pokémon, to this familiar face.<br>"You two, I'm giving you 10 seconds to high tail it out of here. Got it?"  
>"Who are you to get in the way of…" The broad new Lucario sent another sphere flying between the two of their heads.<br>"Y-YES SIR!" The two yelled in unison, stumbling to their feet, and tripping away into the distance.  
>"T-Thank you S-Sam…." Hunter spoke, a small bit more broad than with the others there.<br>"What did I tell you about letting people push you around?" Sam spoke; with a gruff chest similar to the others, and a small scar lining his snout.  
>"I-I'm sorry…" Hunter said softly.<br>"No apology is needed. If you fought as much as you sucked up you'd be fine on your own!" Sam cackled, bouncing slightly with a large, warming grin. He helped Hunter to his feet, and steadied him.  
>"You can sure take a beating…" Sam spoke, lulling Hunter with comfort. "Look you're shivering…"<br>"I'll be fine!" The Growlithe barked, yanking away from the gentle Lucario, and stumbling back. Sam braced Hunter from the fall.  
>"What's gotten into you? It's not something normal for you to snap at me…."<br>"Shut up!" He screamed, eyes flashing red.  
>"H-Hunter! What's the matter!" Sam yelped in shock.<br>"What's wrong? What is wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong Sam! I hate my life!"  
>"Don't say something like tha-"<br>"No! Just because my father was this great hero, that was able to save the world out of pure luck, I have to live up the family reputation! Do you know how that feels!" Hunter's voice echoed, in the darkness. Only silence followed, as Sam fell to the ground in surprise Hunters outburst.  
>"How long has it been Sam…? How long? A few months right?" Hunter whispered, rain beating down on them. "It has felt like years…. Years Sam…. I had a good life until he died... I was normal. I had friends. Now all I have is myself. Everyone hates me, everyone. People go out of their way just to attack me…. Why Sam? Why!"<br>"I-I…" the Lucario Stuttered.  
>As Sam tried to find words to speak, the Growlithe eyes returned to normal; as he fell to the ground, weeping hopelessly, face buried in the mud.<br>A long, deep stillness followed. The only thing heard for miles was Hunters hopeless moaning, and the beating of the rain colliding with the ground.  
>Sam crawled over to the inferior Pokémon; hugged him close to his chest, and whispered calming thoughts into his ear…<p>

-Authors Note-  
>Each chapter should be uploaded one or two weeks after a post; but really it depends if I'm in the mood to write or not. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and please write a review so I can see what I do well, and vice versa. The first chapter is a bit shorter than I plan to make the others, just for future reference. (I am fourteen as I write this; in the eighth grade so please keep note on this and excuse some casual grammar mistakes.) Also please check out my friend theredinfernape1, he does fan fictions as well following the same characters. (The characters in his story are modeled much differently; just a small warning in case you're hoping for the same.) It would be my honor if you were to continue reading; I love all of my viewers and wish you the best of luck. ^~^" – Hunter (A.K.A CouncilMemberKurda) <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – On the Run  
>It's a bright morning, and there sits a house; alone on an empty road. The sun is vividly shining from behind towering pine trees, behind the house. This home is one story tall; painted yellow with a small picket fence lining the front lot. A lean stone path led to the door, spreading from the entrance of the fence.<br>Hunter is lying in a different bed than he usually awakes in; and leans up to think the night before might have been a dream. Just then Sam walks in and he realizes it was, in fact, reality.  
>"You alright?" Sam spoke deeply, leaning on the door.<br>"Y-Yeah…" As he finished his word he realized a refreshing aroma filling his nose.  
>"Where is the food!" He screamed rushing out of the bed. He tried to run passed Sam; but he held his hand out, halting Hunter.<br>"Hungry much?" The Lucario cackled.  
>"I want the food!" Hunter groaned.<br>"Comon, I thought that would cheer you up!" Sam spoke; as he slapped Hunter on the back, walking through the hallway and into the kitchen. Food was already set at the table, and Hunter's eyes glowed at the sight. Bacon, pancakes, and waffles sat on the center of the table, taunting him with their sweet scent.  
>"Now I don't want you making a…" It was too late. The Growlithe was already hounding down the food; careless of the mess he was making.<br>"Hunter!" Sam screamed in hopelessness.  
>"Nom nom nom… What?" Hunter spoke, pulling his head up realizing the mess he had just made.<br>"Hehehe… Sorry about that…" He spoke looking down.  
>"It's alright, I…" Breaking off his sentence, the door bell rang.<br>"Who could that be this early?" The Lucario pondered; walking to the door, Hunter close following. Sam opened the door, but nothing was there but a sweet summer breeze.  
>"Hello?" Sam spoke; poking his head out the door, looking back and forth.<br>"Look, a note." Hunter barked in wonder, peaking his head out from behind the Lucario. Sam picked the note off his front porch and held it to his face.  
>"Well?" hunter yelled in curiosity.<br>"L-Look…" The Lucario stuttered, eyes wide. The note read:  
>WANTED:<br>Dead Or Alive  
>Two young, male Pokémon. One is a Lucario, with a scar pointing vertically on the right side of his snout. Approximately 5'6, and dark blue eyes. The other is a small Growlithe, son of our great town hero, Gallant the Arcanine. He is approximately 4'6 and has one blue, and one green eye well known to glow, just like his father. The suspect's names are Sam and Hunter; they are known to be hostile and dangerous. They should be shot on sight, and if encountered, call authorities IMMEDIATLY. These criminals were reported by a anonymous source, and are said to have murdered two young men; February 05, 2012. There is a 3,000,000$ reward for anyone that captureskills these culprits.

"I…Is this a joke…" Hunter spoke, his eyes darkening.  
>"No… It was those two last night. They must have gotten murdered running from us… We have no way to clean our name. Hunter…" He spoke, looking at the paper with disbelief.<br>"We're on the run…" Hunter whispered.  
>The two of them quickly packed, shoving items from drawers into luggage cases, and grabbing any food that would last. They burst out the door; the street was empty.<br>"Why haven't they came for us yet!" Sam yelled, looking around franticly.  
>"Sam…" Hunter whispered.<br>"What! We have no time for chit chat now! We're wanted! We have to…" He stopped and stared at the paper.  
>"Who... Put the paper there?" Hunter's voice echoed. A few seconds after he finished his sentence, Hunter ran towards Sam; swooping him off his feet onto Hunter's back. Sam held on, as the house was torn apart by a beam of light.<br>"My house!" Sam screamed, nearly falling off of Hunter. The bits of wood and stone flew towards them, almost impaling their backs.  
>"Hunter! Why are you going towards the city!" Sam yelped in horror.<br>"They can't shoot us if we're in a crowd of people now can they!" Hunter screamed over top the noise of the explosions.  
>"But everyone will be after us!" Sam barked, looking back at a Salamence in pursuit, not far behind. "The other way is a dead end! Would you rather return to that wretched cliff!" Hunter yelled.<br>"H-Hunter! Look!" The Lucario shouted, as Hunter yanked his head back. The Salamence's mouth was forming a giant ball of light, and he knew exactly what it was.  
>"What do we do!" Sam screamed; watching the dirt trail getting kicked up under Hunters feet. Hunter replied nothing. His eyes, glowed brightly, and he held a smirk.<br>"Have you gone mad! Wipe that smile off your face, we're about to be killed for Mews sake!" He screamed, bracing himself for the painstaking agony of a Hyper Beam. But as the Lucario shut his eyes, Hunter jumped onto a broken old car laying on the side of the road, and let the Hyper Beam come. A bright light covered Sam, and he thought he was dead. But the light cleared, and the light returned to his eyes. They were riding the Hyper Beam up!  
>"Hunter what the hell!" Sam screamed with shock and disbelief.<br>Hunter simply smirked again, and rode the piece of metal into the Salamence's face.  
>"Holy shit!" Sam Screamed in awe. The Salamence was knocked out of the sky with a moan of pain; and fell straight onto the ground, fainted. Hunter seemingly floated to his feet; as his eyes returned to normal, and he held his breath. Sam was pushed off in the middle of this, and fell next to a fence lining the path.<br>"How the hell did you know to do that!" Sam screamed, leaning back on the dirt trail.  
>"I didn't." Hunter spoke, tilting his head at Sam smiling.<br>"So… You risked our lives on instinct!" Sam hollered.  
>"Pretty much." Hunter cackled back at Sam.<br>"I was wondering why I'm friends with you!" Sam laughed.  
>"Let's head to the city." Hunter said, changing his tone abruptly.<br>"What are we going to do when we get there?" Sam questioned.  
>"We… Follow our instinct." Hunter smiled, and they walked down the path of destiny; not knowing what was in store…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Way In  
>"Is this… The city?" Sam said in awe staring at the large towers before him.<br>"Yep. You've never been here before?"  
>"Well… I've never really had any reason to." Sam said, slightly ashamed.<br>"Fair enough. I haven't been here since Dad passed away..."  
>"Look!" Sam yelled pointing to some booths at the cities entrance.<br>"Damn it! I forgot about the city check in. We're not going to make it in if we don't show a city pass."  
>"Why don't we just sneak passed them?" Sam questioned.<br>"The place is sealed tight. Our only way is to disguises ourselves…"  
>"We don't have the supplies for that!" The Lucario moaned.<br>"Maybe so, but I can think of another way to get in." Hunter said with a smug expression.  
>"What are you thinking?" Sam question, looking at the Growlithe with doubt.<br>Hunter then pointed his head at a passing military supplies wagon.  
>"Are you insane!? We'd be throwing ourselves into their hands!" Sam said, trying to stop Hunter. But it was to late, Hunter had already set off towards the wagon.<br>Sam quickly followed, worried about Hunter. The Lucarios eyes widened as he saw Hunter jump into the supply wagon.  
>"W-wait!" Sam exclaimed as he jumped in after.<br>"When did you get so spontaneous!?"  
>"I guess I'm still pumped from yesterday." Hunter winked with a smile.<br>The two sat inside the cart for a what seemed like an hour, when it stopped.  
>"Holy shit! Hunter what are we supposed to do now!?" Sam whispered.<br>"I… I didn't think this far ahead." Hunter cringed with a fake smile.  
>"I'll kill you!" Sam said, as he tried to think of away out.<br>Just then, the entrance to the wagon ruffled.  
>"Shit!" Sam shuttered, knowing they were caught.<br>It was a rough looking Keckleon. He had large a scar down the left side of its face, where his eye should have been.  
>"You!" He yelled, jumping into the wagon and closing the tarp quickly.<br>"You. You're Gallants son, correct?"  
>"Y-Yes" Hunter replied.<br>The three of them stood in silence, as the dulled voices of the city folk rumbled outside.  
>"I'm going to let you go."<br>"W-What!?" Sam yelled in shock.  
>"Why would you…"<br>"Do you see my scar boy?"  
>"Yes?" Sam said, now interested more than shocked.<br>"Twenty years ago, before Hunters father was a hero, I was caught in an earthquake. This ripped a fissure in the ground, and I just so happened the be right on top of it. I tried to escape as it widened, running from the increasingly gaping hole. As I watched all the others run, there was one man that came the other way. Your father, Hunter. Just as I was falling into the deep abyss, Gallant jumped in after me, risking his own life."  
>"But how did you two get back if he jumped in?" Sam questioned.<br>"We didn't. Gallant took the fall for me. I was only knocked out when we landed, but he maintained serious injuries. We stayed in that pit for days, surviving off of nothing but hope. I would have surely perished from that fall if it weren't thanks to your father."  
>"How did you escape the fissure?" Sam asked.<br>"A team of drifloon was sent down to look for bodies."  
>"Dad…" Hunter whispered to himself.<br>"I'm only sparing you because I owe your father my life. The next time we meet, I won't be so friendly. Now get out."  
>"What about the people in the city?" Sam question angrily.<br>"News hasn't spread to this part of town, keep west and make sure you're out of here by tomorrow."  
>"Y-Yes sir." Sam said walking out into the street, Hunter following.<p>

Authors Note – Well damn, I don't like this chapter at all. It seems kind of forced in. It's a filler episode though, so no matter. Sorry for not posting for so many months, but I need reviews and feedback. I'd post everyday if I knew people were reading. Well I hope you guys enjoyed; I'll see you in the next chapter! ^^"


End file.
